


all you have to do is stay

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, and he loves him unconditionally, no beta we die like men, yeosang only wants wooyoung to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Contrary to Wooyoung, Yeosang never cared about his dating life. Wooyoung wanted to change that, only to find out that Yeosang doesn't want anyone else but him.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Always With You - Woosang Fic Fest





	all you have to do is stay

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [marsmellowl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmellowl47/pseuds/marsmellowl47) in the [WoosangFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WoosangFicFest) collection. 



> title from Zedd, Alessia Cara - Stay

"I just broke up with Changbin."

"Broke up?" Yeosang raises his brow while repeating one specific word, though the word is no more odd to his ears. "When?"

"Yesterday," Wooyoung throws a careless grin. "I caught him kissing Felix last week when Yeonjunnie threw a BBQ party at his house. And that guy had the guts to blame it on the alcohol."

Yeosang stares Wooyoung between empathically and pity. This wasn't the first time Wooyoung suddenly come to him out of nowhere, then rants of how his boyfriend either dumped him or cheating behind his back. Those stories were pretty sad to hear, especially that Wooyoung is an affectionate person and willing to stay loyal with any kind of partner he crossed path with.

If Yeosang could be honest to himself, he doesn't like seeing Wooyoung wallowed in sorrow. Heartbroken over and over by people who vowed to stay by his side no matter what circumstances. And if Yeosang could be honest to the world, he can offer Wooyoung the tightest and warmest hug he could possibly give. Anything to make his best friend smile brightly again.

"I don't want to date anyone anymore. They’re not worth my time," suddenly Wooyoung declared, leaving Yeosang in silent confusion. "I will stay single until I graduate. Don't expect me to believe more sweet bullshit words."

"You finally stopped," Yeosang's eyes rolled after a while, sigh slipping thru his mouth. "By that, _stopped being stupid_."

Wooyoung's eyes widened. "Which part of me is stupid, Kang Yeosang?" retorted him, chin lifting towards Yeosang that already packed all his belongings into his backpack, intending to leave the classroom. "Hello? Oh, so you are ignoring me now? Someone made my heart shattered and you will do the same?"

Yeosang serenely turned back, just to find Wooyoung was actually giggling the whole time. He looked very cute. It's unforgivable to betray someone so gleeful and letting them suffer deep within.

"Nah, I’m kiddin’. You're fine Yeosangie. But don't leave me like that, at least wait for me!"

Conscience does make cowards of us all. But Yeosang had never thought of leaving Wooyoung, not even once. He took the longest to tidy up his hair, or tying up his shoes, or eating lunch, or staring at the television row when they were walking on the footpath. Still, Yeosang will be waiting for him regardless. That’s how it is.

* * *

"Teach me how to settle with loneliness, Mr. Single."

" _Mr. Single_? Are you kidding me right now?"

Small laughter fills Yeosang's ear from his right side while it also unfailingly soothes his mind. "That's right, Mr. Single Since Day One. You seem to live up with your name, it suits you well! Yeosangie's a professional..."

Yeosang scoffs simply because Wooyoung tried to cover his own sadness by teasing him. They used to playfully tease each other and treats it as a daily necessity. It works to lift Yeosang’s mood, so he got along with Wooyoung’s antics naturally. Birds of a feather flock together, the idiom their classmates always refer to every time they spot the two hanging out and chatting endlessly.

But nobody thinks that their relationship is more than platonic. Yeosang knew the reason of why. Wooyoung successfully wraps every single boy he knew around his fingers, and he’s well known to be active using Tinder and joining various blind dates. There’s no room for Yeosang to intervene, only in lucky times, his overprotective behavior rises without decoupling attempt.

That’s how it is.

“Anyway,” Wooyoung distracted Yeosang when he slams his phone on the table between them. Yeosang negligently peeks it screen as he throws a question mark. It’s a photo of someone shown on their chat profile. “Park Seonghwa. Senior one year above us. He’s in a band as a vocalist. Isn’t he’s a hottie?”

Assuming it’s another person Wooyoung shall hit on, Yeosang facetiously props his chin. “Wooyoungie, I thought you aren’t going to do this again…“

“Ssshh,” a finger placed in front of Yeosang’s lip, signaling him to zip his mouth. “He’s perfect for you. Of course, you can always find for another if one’s doesn’t suit your taste.”

Yeosang’s mouth went agape after Wooyoung finished off his gatecrashing explanation. He infuriatedly snatched Wooyoung’s phone to take a better look at the chatroom and what he feared came true. Wooyoung set them up for a weekend date. “You mean, you’re playing matchmaking without telling me? Who told you it’s okay for you to be a Cupid?”

“Yeosang is good looking and has a golden heart. I’m helping you out because you deserved it,” Wooyoung calmed his nerves down by patting his strained shoulder, worried about making him any more annoyed.

“I… Don’t want to.”

“… Please?”

“Huh?”

Wooyoung fidgets on his feet, forming a pout on his face. His eyes glistened, full of sparkles. “Do it for me.”

“… Jung Wooyoung.”

* * *

“How was it?”

One week later, Wooyoung is still clinging on Yeosang, and vice versa. They’re munching their Subway sandwiches while they wait for the next class to start. Yeosang crumpled his empty paper packaging, then threw it precisely towards the rubbish bin before he shifts his glance at Wooyoung. “Not as fun as I thought. If only he was a guitarist.”

“Ouch,” Wooyung licks the ranch that smeared over his thumb, enacted the ache. “Better luck next time for Seonghwa-Hyung. Honestly, I thought you guys would work out, such a pity.”

Because Yeosang never intended to date anyone. Seonghwa was a nice and softhearted person, decent to be a husband even. His overall good looking also adds the flawlessness of his figure. Unfortunately, he didn’t manage to steal Yeosang’s heart during their first date. It was more like a common everyday brunch and not an occasion to acquaint a potential partner.

Wooyoung sounded disappointed when Yeosang said that he has no interest on Seonghwa anymore. For Yeosang who knew how crestfallen his friend is whenever his mission failed, he felt a pang of slight guilt crawling thru his backbone. But he’d feel worse if he let his heart open.

“Look at him.”

Breaking a pause, Wooyoung pointed at someone quite distant from where they sat. It’s where some students play basketball during lunch break. Among them, Wooyoung precisely points at the tallest one. His cheeks are flushed pink and his messy hair strands are drenched in sweat. He did a layup, resulting the orange ball perfectly falls through the ring. Yeosang turned back at Wooyoung upon witnessing the admirable moves.

“Jeong Yunho. The same year as us but in different department. Economics major, I believe. Aced sports. He’s also good looking, right? Tall, fair skin, sparkly eyes, beautiful hair. He got it all and he’s perfect for you.”

It almost feels like a déjà vu just by hearing those words, Yeosang exhales within. “Fine. A date with him on Tuesday? Hopefully I’ll be free.”

“Taco Tuesday with him sounds amazing! Yunho’s a fun guy. He would love this!”

* * *

“So?”

Yeosang answers like he’s on a prompted interview. “Yunho’s very nice. He’s like a puppy who likes to follow its owner. Easygoing and like you, a chatterbox. Our conversation went well but that’s that.”

A frustrated groan coming out of Wooyoung, who switched off his mobile game and sacrificing his character lifespan just to shot a hopeless look towards Yeosang. “Why are you wasting such cutie? If I were you, I would’ve at least hung out with him once a week.”

“You do you. I’m not interested in dating anyone, Wooyoungie.”

“Well, yeah,” Wooyoung rubs his nape, looking left and right. The main hallway was busier than usual, and the two just lucky to be chilling on the bench after receiving a class cancellation announcement. “Ah, I think I know your type, Yeosangie.”

Here we go again. Yeosang’s eyes rolled away, and sit deadly still. Is used to Wooyoung’s erratic, peculiar, unorthodox ways to do someone a favor.

“Maybe you don’t like taller guy. Maybe, just maybe. Oh! I knew this one senior and he’s very talented and artistic. He’s single! Oh my why I didn’t think of him? He’s literally your type!”

“Wooyoungie, I’m pretty sure I had never told you about my ideal type-“

“Hongjoong-Hyung!”

“Wooyoung!” it’s always too late to try stopping Wooyoung, no matter what circumstances. Hongjoong is already standing in front of them, smiling thru funky colored spectacles, bleached and highlighted bangs, Harrington jacket with various embedded button pin, Carhartt plain tees, customized acrylic paint sneakers, topping it off with polka dot patterned mid-calf socks.

Now where did Wooyoung got the idea that this hypebeast classify Yeosang’s preference?

“Hongjoong-Hyung, meet my bestie until death, Kang Yeosang. Yeosangie, meet Kim Hongjoong! He majored in art and we always meet during Dance Club! He broke up with his girlfriend two years ago!”

“Why are you bringing that up?” Hongjoong may look small in size, but the sound made when he smacked Wooyoung’s arm shows no mercy.

“Damn that cracked my bone a bit. Anyway, I hope you guys will get along well!” Half-wincing, Wooyoung drags Yeosang closer. “Let’s go hang out somewhere. Lunch is on me.”

Yeosang squinted, lip’s edges curled upwards. “Chicken.”

“He always tramples me every single time,” instead of answering Yeosang’s demand, Wooyoung rotates his glance at Hongjoong as if snitching or he had been wronged in an unjustifiable crime. None of them are really wrong. “This is why I always see him carrying a bucket of fried chicken in my nightmare. Real story.”

“Wooyoungie, did you just badmouth me?” Yeosang synchronizes their steps, tilting his head and observing Wooyoung’s frown. The latter giggled and pretending to be stone deaf.

In the middle of the two’s bicker, Hongjoong’s grin mushroomed into laughter. Amused to enjoy a light-hearted fight in a broad daylight. “What should I do now? You guys are already having fun together without me. Am I third wheeling the two of you?”

A flat silence began to suffuse the atmosphere after that. Despite haven’t eaten anything, Yeosang subtly feel the coiling wind inside his stomach then up to his ribcage. Which he could self-diagnose as a flutter. His heart skipped a beat when he and Wooyoung are being put beneath the spotlight, being acknowledged whether it was out of joke or not. But in spite of the truth, Yeosang felt appreciated and comprehended by cognizant people regarding their relationship. It satisfies him, it gives him hope.

_Wooyoung might’ve not felt the same way._

Oddly, Yeosang didn’t hear Wooyoung denying nor bluntly brushing off Hongjoong’s earlier words. When he threw him a look, Wooyoung stayed quiet while fumbling his sleeve vent and buttons. Yeosang’s eyes rounded, quickly turning his focus to the road they’re walking on.

* * *

Yeosang has prepared for Wooyoung’s constant question. Except for today, after spending a whole day with Hongjoong since yesterday, Wooyoung became less interested on bugging Yeosang’s tranquil. His curiosity used to grow each day, but apparently, it stopped all of a sudden. Yeosang should’ve been relieved escaping the recent hellish sequences, however he felt bothered by the unusual shift.

History Art period has never been this long. Yeosang occasionally steals glances at Wooyoung behind his textbook or pencil case even during the presentation slide’s main key. Suddenly Wooyoung’s case became more important than his upcoming final exam, maybe it has always been.

The bell rang at last, and Yeosang couldn’t suppress his worries anymore. He needs to make a conversation with his bestfriend right away.

“Wooyoungie.”

“Hm?” Wooyoung haphazardly hums as a response to the call.

Yeosang smiled, putting his hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder. “Hongjoong-Hyung is a unique person, but I think you should relearn about my type.”

“Then tell me,” Wooyoung lifts his head from his sitting position, aligning their eyes level. “What’s your type?”

“… It’s…” His honesty glued on the tip of his tongue.

“Choi San? Song Mingi? Choi San’s younger brother Choi Jongho? Who is it? Come on Yeosangie!”

A sigh slip thru Yeosang’s lips. “Is that important? Why do you keep telling me to date someone I barely know? Is my ideal type important to you? You’re only doing this on behalf of yourself, why is it a big deal for me?”

Wooyoung didn’t immediately answer, he firstly sulked then keeping his hands inside his hoodie’s marsupial pouches. Yeosang could easily tell how frustrated and dissatisfied he is. “Yeah, I’m using you. I’m such a bad friend, am I? That aside, I’m also trying to help you,” Wooyoung continues to whine. “It’s because Yeosangie’s a flawless person. Many likes you. But you ignored all of them, alternatively choosing to hang out with me.”

The breeze from outside of the window felt firmer and tense as it pierced their skin, ivory curtains start to waver delicately. Once again, a small motion inside Yeosang’s chest. His palm touched, sensing its visible rhythm. Almost too familiar, like how the sensation goes whenever Wooyoung is around to make him safe and sound.

“Yeosangie… I just want you to be loved by someone. Maybe I failed…”

Oh, Yeosang was wrong. _Wooyoung never stopped being stupid._

“Then, just don’t do anything.”

“Eh?” Leaning forward, Wooyoung asked for a repetition. Only to see Yeosang’s changed expression to stern. Within seconds, Yeosang walked away from the scene. Wooyoung was unable to forestall Yeosang’s unexpected speed.

He fastened his steps, distancing from the empty classroom that brings too many memories about him and Wooyoung. Devastated and suffocated upon the fact that he would never convey his true feelings to his best friend of life. Where things are always the same, never progressing, stagnant bond.

“Yeosangie!”

Wooyoung catches up faster than he expected. A remarkable confusion was visible on his entire face. Of course, because Yeosang is rarely upset at him for no reason. Not even when Wooyoung snatched his leftover drumsticks without asking, Yeosang has never lashed his anger. Wooyoung tightened his grip on Yeosang’s cloth, hesitating to speak.

“Um… Why are you leaving me? You were saying…?”

“Like I said. Just don’t do anything,” Yeosang faintly reiterated, voice nearly cracked. His hazel beads looked watery, tears nearly dropping out of exasperation.

“Oh.”

Yeosang felt the weight attached to his sleeve slowly vanished. When he returned the stare, Wooyoung was standing awkwardly while glancing at the wooden ground. He stops pulling and took a few steps backward. Just now, Yeosang realized the disheartening feel of seeing Wooyoung loses all his excitement, usually tinged with bright radiance.

“I’m… Sorry. I’m really sorry. I won’t ask you to date anyone anymore! I promise!”

By a single blink, Wooyoung has left already. For the first time, Yeosang doesn’t know his whereabouts.

* * *

Their first meeting was nothing special. They’re destined to be the only late freshmen when their lecturer had already moved to the next chapter. Despite had run and rushing using the staircase rather than the elevators, Yeosang and Wooyoung received penalty and prohibited entering the class before it ended. At that time, Yeosang became closer with Wooyoung, who he thought is someone unapproachable because of their contrasting personalities. Wooyoung talked lots of random things using high-pitched voice, which drawn Yeosang into a new journey that leads him here until now.

He chose a path that he couldn’t escape for eternity. Falling over a slippery, precipitous cliff wasn’t merely a coincidence. It’s a dumb decision Yeosang made because he had been a fool for passing beyond their boundary. Even though he knew that it was impossible, more likely too good to be true if things merged like how he wanted it to be. Yeosang voluntarily assists Wooyoung with no strings attached.

“So… What exactly, do you want?”

The question awaits Yeosang, who was still facing up to the cerulean sky. “ _You_.”

Wooyoung was awestruck. All these years, the idea of Yeosang confessing him has never crossed his mind. Not even once. Not even when they shared their stories, vented personal problems, or when they finish each other’s sentences. They’ve considered themselves having telepathic ability because even without speaking it out loud, they can perfectly understand small gestures.

In a moment, they found their hands on each other’s grasp and not letting it go after a while. An impalpable warmth twirls around their presence, longing to exist.

“Me?” Wooyoung chortled in disbelief, but his eyes are wrinkling in delight. “Are you sure?”

“If you stay with me, I’ll be very happy,” said Yeosang tenderly. “I don’t want anyone else. I only want you. Stop being stupid, okay?”

“Why me?”

“Do I need a reason?” Yeosang shrugs while watching the clouds immigrates across the sky. “When you date a person, do you have any reason?”

Wooyoung sneers. “Yeah. Because… I want someone to love me.”

“Then stay with me and I’ll fulfill your desire.”

“This is very…,” speechless, Wooyoung couldn’t manage to find the right word to describe his jumbled emotion. “… Yeosangie. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Sorry for making you anxious yesterday. I wasn’t mad at all.”

“Why you didn’t tell me before?” Wooyoung’s rosy lips quiver.

“Wooyoungie, I love you."

It ended with a tight, unbreakable embrace. Both of them smiled widely within the hug. Needless for Yeosang to answer, Wooyoung is aware of how foolish he was all along.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the ending kinda rushed but anyways!! always with woosang <33


End file.
